Happy Duo
by Pollo the Chicken Mage
Summary: Happy Duo has a happy adventure, read to find out what happiness awaits him! The second chapter is just something I added because of a request.
1. Happy Duo

Happy Duo!  
  
Duo woke up to a happy, bright and sunny day. It was Saturday! Yay! Duo snuggled happily in his warm covers, just wanting to stay there five more happy minutes. It was his happy day off from happy mecha battling, so he knew he would have a happy day!  
  
Duo finally got out of his happy bed. He went and ate a happy breakfast. While happily enjoying his bowl of "Duo's Happy O's", he went through his new happy add campaign. After he finished his happy cereal he brushed his teeth very happily. He went out the happy door with sparkly and happy teeth.  
  
Happy Duo saw some happy kids playing happily with a happy soccer ball.  
  
"Hey there, kids, having a fun time?"  
  
One of the happy kids happily ran up to him and happily kicked him in his happy shin. The kids laughed happily at Duo.  
  
"Hehehe! You are an old man!"  
  
Duo happily responded to the happy statement.  
  
"I'm only a few happy years older that you."  
  
The happy kid ran happily off.  
  
Duo happily continued walking, reaching the happy park where happy people happily played.  
  
"This is a very happy place!"  
  
Duo happily sat on a happy swing and happily started to swing. A few happy five year olds happily ran up to the happy swing set.  
  
"May we swing mister?"  
  
"Mister… Hehe! I'm not that old. Of course you can happily swing on this happy swing!"  
  
The happy kids looked at Duo strangely, but happily and he stood up and smiled happily. He happily continued his happy journey. Duo found himself happily arriving at the happy store. Duo happily walked into the happy store ready to happily do some happy shopping at the happy store.  
  
Duo happily grabbed a happy shopping cart and happily went down the happy isles happily grabbing the happy necessities, which he would happily consume at a happy time later. Duo happily finished his happy shopping and happily went back to his happy house where he happily took a happy nap.  
  
In forty-five happy minutes Duo happily woke up feeling happily refreshed. He then happily went about making himself a happy lunch. The happy turkey and cheese sandwich tasted happy to Duo.  
  
After his happy lunch happy Duo played happy video games like Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, and Happy Duo's Happy Adventure, until he was happily hungry for a happy dinner. He happily prepared it.  
  
After his happy dinner Duo sat down and watched some happy television, winding down from his happy morning and happy afternoon routine. Happy Duo couldn't find anything to watch on television. He was happily bored for a few happy minutes. After watching a few happy minutes of nothing, Duo was… mad? 


	2. Angry Duo

Angry Duo!  
  
Duo woke up to a rainy day. It was Monday. Boo hoo. Duo angrily got out of his angry bed and angrily stormed off to eat an angry breakfast. Stupid bed, stupid angry bed.  
  
Duo angrily fixed a bowl of Heero's Angry Oatmeal. The worst possible start to a stupid day. Duo angrily commented that he was angrily all out of his stupid Duo's Happy O's. This angry day sure would suck. Duo was angry.  
  
Duo angrily started to head to angry old work. Stupid Duo Incorporated. What an angry feeling Duo had inside himself.  
  
Duo noticed some angry kids angrily breaking an angry car with an angry bat. Duo laughed at the angry car's angry misfortune. Duo was angrily feeling fairly angry so he angrily grabbed a bat and started angrily breaking the angry kid's angry skulls.  
  
Duo angrily stormed off and angrily arrived at angry work.  
  
"Today sucks."  
  
Duo said to himself angrily. Duo angrily sat in his angry office for an angry six hours. He angrily did nothing all of the angry day. He angrily fired many of his angry employees, who angrily yelled at angry Duo. He also angrily killed one or two angry customers.  
  
Duo angrily went home at the angry end of his angry workday. Storming angrily home Duo ate an angry dinner that consisted of a bowl of angry macaroni and angry cheese. It tasted angry.  
  
Duo the angrily sat down to angrily wind down from his angry day at angry work. He angrily decided to angrily go on a killing spree with his angry Deathscythe. Angry Duo angrily destroyed a lot of homes and angry people's angry lives. When Duo angrily finished, Duo was… happy? 


End file.
